


Crepe Land (ita)

by CountessCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Pie, Supernatural AU - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, thank you Gabe for making me write again, this is a gift for my friend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/CountessCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel e Castiel sono due fratelli che da poco si sono trasferiti a Lawrence, in Kansas, e hanno aperto una Creperia. Charlie trascina Sam e Dean ad assaggiare le prelibatezze, e Dean comincia non solo ad adorare le crostate e le crepe, ma anche colui che le prepara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepe Land (ita)

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo mesi di silenzio, finalmente mi sono decisa a scrivere di nuovo. Si basa sulle idee che mi son fatta venire mentre addentavo la crepe più buona dell'universo, in compagnia di amiche. Probabilmente ora, a fanfiction scritta, non sarò più abile di entrare in quel locale senza una faccia disperata. La dedico e Gabe ed Eli. ♥ (Doveva essere più breve, but then shit happened).

**UNO**

“Non voglio nemmeno chiederti perché vuoi andare in un posto che si chiama Crepe Land. Crepe? Sul serio? Il prossimo passo cosa saranno, le trecce?” esclama Dean, alla guida della sua Impala.

Al suo fianco suo fratello Sam comincia ad agitarsi, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso sulla strada davanti a sé. 

“Charlie ci ha invitato ad uscire, e ha detto che questo posto fa le crepe più buone dell'universo. Almeno ci distraiamo dal lavoro. Vuoi morirci, in quel garage?”

“No Sammy, non ci voglio morire, però non capisco perché non potevamo vederci alla Roadhouse e mangiare la crostata di Ellen.”

“Vedere un posto nuovo ogni due o tre anni non potrà farci male, Dean,” rilancia Sammy, guardando fuori dal finestrino alla sua destra. Sa che suo fratello maggiore non replicherà alla sua battuta, perché ha ragione.

Sam e Dean abitano a Lawrence, in Kansas, sin dal primo momento in cui hanno messo piede al mondo, ma sembra che la loro vita si sia sviluppata soltanto nel giro di qualche miglia. Da casa Winchester, se svolti a destra e avanzi di 4 miglia, ti trovi al Singer Garage, un'officina gestita da Bobby Singer. Se svolti a sinistra e guidi per circa 6 miglia, potrai gustarti hamburger, birra e torta alla Roadhouse. Se consideriamo anche la biblioteca in cui lavora Sam, ad un passo dal pub, questi sono i tre luoghi maggiori in cui i Winchester hanno messo il naso nei loro ultimi trentanni.

Il centro di Lawrence è praticamente ignaro ai due, fatta eccezione per un paio di bar, il cinema e una pizzeria. L'apertura di un nuovo locale in una città di circa novantamila persone non è un evento poi così memorabile, ma la loro amica Charlie li ha invitati a mangiare quella che, secondo lei, è la migliore crepe al cioccolato mai esistita sulla faccia della terra.

Dean segue le indicazioni che la ragazza gli ha mandato al cellulare, finché non raggiunge un posto per parcheggiare.

“Hey, stronzetti!” li accoglie una voce familiare alle loro spalle.

“Charlie!” esclamano in contemporanea i due fratelli, abbracciandola.

“Mi sembra così strano vedervi qui! Volete che vi faccia vedere le attrazioni principali della vostra città o preferite mangiare subito?” chiede la rossa.

“Ah ah, divertente Charlie. Ricordami ancora perché sei la sorella che non ho mai voluto...?” replica Dean, sorridendo e mettendo un braccio sulle sue spalle, “portaci ad assaggiare questa prelibatezza!”

**DUE**

“Eccoci, finalmente!” esclama Charlie, allargando le braccia verso l'insegna. Quest'ultima è di un giallo spento, di forma rettangolare ma con un rialzo tondo nel mezzo. Vi risalta una scritta rossa riportante “Crepe Land”, con un disegno molto semplice di una crepe da cui spunta fuori della cioccolata. Vicino alla porta di ingresso si trovano due panchine sempre dello stesso colore dell'insegna.

L'interno del locale non è grandissimo: perlopiù lo spazio è occupato da due banconi; su quello a destra dell'entrata si trovano due piastre per le crepe, con di fianco diversi barattoli pieni di biscotti, frutta secca, riso soffiato e vari dolcetti, nonché confezioni di Nutella e diversi tipi di cioccolato. Non mancano inoltre in vetrina frutta fresca e creme fresche ogni giorno, come riporta il piccolo cartello sul vetro.

Sul bancone posto davanti all'ingresso si trovano diverse vaschette colme di gelato, perlopiù ai gusti tipici come vaniglia, fragola, cioccolato al latte; per finire, di fianco alla cassa posta alla sinistra, si trova una piccola vetrina con all'interno biscotti e un paio di crostate.

I colori tenui del locale, sempre sul giallo, rendono il posto molto caldo e familiare.

“E' un peccato che vi sia solo una panca all'interno. Se il locale fosse più grande e avesse dei tavoli, scommetto che sarebbe sempre pienissimo,” sussurra Charlie ai ragazzi al suo fianco.

“Senti che profumino,” continua Sam, mentre osserva il cartello posto in alto sulla parete sinistra con l'elenco di tutte le crepe.

“Oddio, hanno le crostate. Charlie, grazie.”

“No, Dean, devi assaggiare le crepe. Ci torni un'altra volta per le torte, va bene?”

“Mmh,” annuisce il ragazzo, avanzando verso il bancone.

“Ciao ragazzi, ditemi pure!” dice una voce nuova.

Un ragazzo spunta fuori dal retrobottega, ed accoglie i ragazzi con un sorriso smagliante. 

“Oh, ciao! Uhm... per me una crepe alla Nutella e... mascarpone,” dice Dean, leggendo il cartello.

“Subito! Per voi?”

Una volta che anche gli altri ordinano e pagano quanto richiesto, osservano il ragazzo all'opera. Gabriel, dice la targhetta appuntata alla camicia, e Sam non può non notare la forte attenzione che Gabriel mette nel creare non delle semplici crepe, ma delle vere opere d'arte. Gli occhi, che Sam decide essere color whisky, non si staccano dalle piastre nemmeno per un secondo. Le sue mani si muovono verso i barattoli, ricordando le ordinazioni. Una al cioccolato e fragole, una alla Nutella e mascarpone, una al cioccolato e noci. Sam lo osserva estasiato, come ipnotizzato dai movimenti.

“Pronte!” esclama il ragazzo, riportando Sam sul pianeta terra. Dean va ad aiutare il fratello a prendere i piccoli vassoi di carta sui quali sono state posate le crepe, e i tre addentano nello stesso momento il primo boccone.

“Oh mio dio,” borbotta Dean ancora con la bocca piena.

“Dean, ugh, mastica,” ribatte il fratello.

“Te l'ho detto. Ho o non ho ragione, Dean?” domanda Charlie, leccandosi le labbra coperte dallo zucchero a velo.

“E' fenomenale,” continua Dean, o perlomeno è quello che gli altri riescono a tradurre dei suoi borbottii dovuti alla bocca piena, “mascarpone e Nutella insieme è tutto ciò che mi serviva per completare la mia vita.”

“Aspetta di assaggiare la crostata alle ciliegie, allora!” si intromette Gabriel, da dietro al bancone, “prima volta qui?”

“Per me no, per i ragazzi sì,” risponde Charlie, “li ho dovuti convincere con la forza a venire in centro, ma non credo dovrò insistere per le prossime volte!”

“No di certo,” conclude Sam.

Il ragazzo gira intorno al bancone, approfittando del momento di quiete del locale, e raggiunge i ragazzi.

“Benvenuti dunque a Crepe Land, signori. Sono Gabriel Novak, e sarò felice di vedervi ancora!” dice allungando la mano per salutare i tre amici.

Dopo le presentazioni i tre continuano a mangiare, no, divorare, le prelibatezze nei loro vassoi. A mangiata terminata, ringraziano di nuovo Gabriel e promettono di tornare presto.

“Ho una torta da assaggiare,” dice Dean, uscendo per ultimo dal locale.

**TRE**

E' passata una settimana dalla loro visita a Crepe Land, e i fratelli Winchester e Charlie decidono che è giunta l'ora di tornarci e provare dell'altro.  
Dopo aver parcheggiato l'Impala, Sam e Dean raggiungono il locale e vedono che ancora una volta Charlie è stata la prima ad arrivare.

“Hey stronzetti,” li saluta la ragazza, come suo solito.

“Hey, Hermione,” risponde Sam, facendole il verso.

“Sì, magari. Spero abbiate mangiato poco a pranzo perché ho intenzione di divorare tutto!”

“Ragazzi! Ciao! Bentornati!” esclama Gabriel, non appena il piccolo gruppo entra nel locale.

“Ciao a te Gabriel, è un piacere rivederti!”

“Ah, dite così solo perché vi faccio delle meravigliose crepe. Siete tornati per la torta?”

“Sì, sono molto tentato dalla crostata alle ciliegie,” risponde Dean avvicinandosi alla vetrina con le torte. 

“Sei capitato nel posto giusto, Dean. Qui è tutto fatto in casa, vedrai che non ti deluderà.”

Dopo aver tagliato una generosa fetta di crostata ed aver aggiunto una pallina di gelato alla vaniglia di fianco, Gabriel allunga il piatto verso Dean e si occupa delle ordinazioni degli altri due ragazzi.

“Quindi? Aspetto la tua recensione, ragazzo,” chiede Gabriel a Dean.

Charlie e Sam si girano verso quest'ultimo per poi ridacchiare; dall'espressione di Dean, credono che questi sia morto e finito in paradiso.

“Credo che lo abbiamo perso,” replica Charlie ridendo.

“Questa è la crostata più buona che io abbia mai mangiato nella mia vita. Ogni morso è una canzone degli Zeppelin e un passo più vicino agli angeli.”

“Migliore di quella di Ellen, Dean?”

“Sì, ma non dirglielo.”

“Onorato che ti piaccia, Dean-o.”

“Complimenti Gabriel, è... divina, sul serio. Cos'hai al posto delle mani?”

Gabriel replica divertito, come se stesse cercando di non rilevare un segreto.

“In verità è mio fratello che fa le torte. Te lo chiamo, è nel retrobottega a sistemare qualche scatolone. Sarà contento dei tuoi complimenti.”

Dean annuisce e continua ad addentare la crostata, tirando via il piatto dalle grinfie di suo fratello e di Charlie. Avrebbe potuto dividere tutto, ma non quell'angolo di paradiso.

Un attimo dopo Gabriel torna dal retrobottega in compagnia di un ragazzo che sembrava tutto meno che il fratello. Non che entrambi non siano attraenti (in verità Dean avrebbe accettato volentieri le lusinghe di Gabriel), ma il “cuoco” è qualcosa su cui Dean avrebbe voluto mettere subito le mani addosso. Non è un caso che stia pensando che solo un angelo come quello poteva aver creato un capolavoro con pochi ingredienti.

“Ho sentito che ti è piaciuta la mia crostata di ciliegie... ne sono lieto.”

“Credo che “piaciuta” non si avvicini nemmeno al termine adatto,” interviene Charlie, interrompendo il silenzio e dando una lieve gomitata a Dean. Quest'ultimo sembra aver perso la parola.

“Uh, sì, è... straordinaria. Complimenti.”

L'altro ragazzo sorride e Dean capisce di essere fottuto. Andato. Arrivederci, è stato bello, se mi volete mi dovete trovare dentro gli occhi azzurri di questo angelo.  
“Sono Castiel Novak, piacere di conoscerti,” dice la sua voce quasi roca, che finisce dritta dritta nei neuroni dell'altro.

“D-Dean, Dean Winchester. Piacere mio. Loro sono Sam e Charlie,” balbetta Dean, stringendo la mano di Castiel, il quale poi si rivolge agli altri.

“Piacere ragazzi. Vi piace il posto allora?” chiede, mentre Gabriel torna dietro al banco a servire altri clienti.

“Molto, si respira aria familiare e ovviamente da come avrai capito andiamo pazzi per torte e crepe.”

“Mi fa piacere sentire i vostri pareri, specialmente sull'aria familiare... grazie. Siamo aperti da un paio di mesi, ma grazie al passaparola abbiamo già un bel giro di clienti.”

“Siete di Lawrence? Non vi ho mai visti,” chiede Charlie, con Dean troppo incantato a divorare mentalmente le labbra rosa e paffute di Castiel.

“Ci siamo trasferiti un po' prima di aprire il Crepe Land. Siamo originari di Pontiac, Illinois, ma... beh, diciamo che avevamo bisogno di aria nuova.”

“Benvenuti, allora. E in bocca al lupo per l'attività. Scommetto che ci vedremo presto!” dice Sam alzandosi dalla panca, seguito dagli altri.

“Non vedo l'ora! Alla prossima ragazzi. A presto, Dean,” continua Castiel, allungando la mano verso il ragazzo per stringerla ancora.

“A presto, Castiel. Ciao Gabriel!”

“Ciao ragazzi! Alla prossima!”

Usciti di nuovo nel caldo infernale di Luglio, i ragazzi si incamminano verso la macchina. Dean ha le mani in tasca, lo sguardo basso, come se perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Hermione chiama Dean, Hermione chiama Dean. Sei con noi?”

“Uh? Sì, certo.”

“Scommetto che tornerai prestissimo, uh?”

“Per quella torta mi toccherà fare gli straordinari da Bobby.”

“Non credo che Charlie stia parlando della torta, Dean.”

“Infatti!” esclama la ragazza appoggiandosi sulla porta dell'Impala, “se l'avessi fissato ancora un po' di più, avrebbe preso fuoco!”

“Chi?”

“Castiel, duh? Lo hanno notato anche dall'altra parte della strada che lo stavi divorando con la stessa voracità con cui hai divorato la crostata.”

“Stronzate.... e non appoggiarti alla mia bambina!”

“Dio, ok,” continua Charlie, allontanandosi dalla porta a braccia alzate, “però non puoi negare che io stia dicendo la verità. Sammy, vienimi in soccorso!”

“E rischiare l'uragano Dean? No, grazie. Il giorno che Dean comincerà a parlare delle sue cotte sarà il giorno in cui Bobby dichiarerà il suo amore ad Ellen.”

“Parlate pure di me come se io non fossi presente,” li interrompe Dean, salendo in macchina, “ora volete salire? Stasera Charlie sei nostra ospite, dobbiamo continuare Game of Thrones!”

“Yayyy!”

**QUATTRO**

Ci sono state altre due domeniche alla Crepe Land, e i ragazzi hanno scoperto che anche le altre torte e gli altri tipi di crepe non erano affatto da buttare, anzi.

Il gruppo sta stringendo sempre più amicizia, e più parlano, tra un cliente e l'altro, e più Dean è affascinato da Castiel. Quanto vorrebbe invitarlo fuori, o parlarci in privato, o vederlo all'opera in cucina. Sente che quelle mani potrebbero fare miracoli anche su di lui. Sempre se, in effetti, Cas sia attratto dai maschi. Ed ogni volta che Dean esce dal locale per tornare a casa, si pente di non aver fatto nessuna mossa. C'è sempre domenica prossima, Winchester... se ti fai crescere un paio di palle nel frattempo.

* * * 

“Contento di rivedere Castiel?” chiede Charlie, la domenica successiva.

“Dio, Charlie... puoi... puoi non?”

“Guardati, parli come una fangirl. Scommetto che hai le farfalle nello stomaco!”

“Charlie, se vuoi vivere, è ora di finirla.”

Il breve percorso appare più lungo questa volta. E Dean, oh, Dean non vuole ammetterlo ma Charlie ha ragione. Il ragazzo non crede al colpo di fulmine, non crede in nulla di solito, ma Castiel ha qualcosa che lui non sa spiegarsi. E il fatto che abbia una morsa allo stomaco per un maschio non lo sta aiutando per niente. 

L'ultima volta che gli è accaduta una cosa del genere purtroppo non l'ha ancora dimenticata. C'è stato quel suo compagno di classe alle superiori, Benny, per cui ha avuto una cotta esagerata... ma non è stato fortunato, perché a Benny piacevano solo le donne. Ci sono stati ragazzi che Dean ha portato in casa dopo averli rimorchiati in qualche bar, ma è stato in un periodo brutto della sua vita, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, ma se dovesse scrivere i nomi di quelle persone su un foglio, Dean non saprebbe nemmeno da dove iniziare. Non sono mancate nemmeno le donne, ma le relazioni con loro sono state così brevi da essere diventate ad oggi inutili, se non errori. 

Con nessuna di queste persone Dean ha mai sentito qualcosa di simile. L'attrazione fisica è una cosa che sente subito, va bene, ma quello che ha sentito con Castiel appena soltanto dopo un paio di minuti averlo conosciuto è una cosa a lui ancora sconosciuta, e sconosciuta significa pericolo, e pericolo significa... non tentarci nemmeno.

* * * 

“Lo sai Cassie, Dean e gli altri sono venuti per ben quattro domeniche di fila. Io li aspetto da un momento all'altro anche oggi.”

“Chi?”

Gabriel alza il sopracciglio e studia l'espressione del fratello. “Come se non ti ricordassi di loro. E di lui specialmente. Ho visto come lo guardi.”

“Gabe, non hai visto nulla. E anche se hai visto qualcosa, hai sicuramente sbagliato,” insiste Castiel, senza che l'altro faccia una piega. “Come dici tu,” conclude infine, sperando che il fratello non replichi. Castiel vuole bene a Gabriel, gli deve molto (cosa che probabilmente non sarà mai in grado di dirgli), ma se c'è una cosa che non sopporta è la sua insistenza. Gabriel è un tornado, e Castiel è il lieve vento della primavera.

“E' per questo che stai mettendo da parte l'ultima fetta della crostata di ciliegie? Lo sai che oggi non era nemmeno prevista,” insiste l'altro.

“Non... non si sa mai. Gabe... ti prego.”

“Ti prego cosa?”

“Non... non dire niente, ok? E non fare niente. Non... non essere Gabriel.”

“Ci proverò, fratellino,” replica l'altro, ricevendo un'occhiata da Castiel.  
“Dio, i suoi occhi verdi. E quelle labbra,” riprende Castiel, cominciando a giocare allo stesso gioco di Gabriel, “sembrano create apposta per... beh, tu sai cosa. E le sue gambe ad arco? Sono settimane che penso ad averle avvolte su di me mentre spin...”

“Ok, ok, ricevuto! Ho capito a che gioco stai giocando! Prometto che... non sarò me, ok?”

“Affare fatto,” sorride Castiel, contento di aver vinto questo round.

* * *

Quando i Winchester e Charlie entrano al Crepe Land, vengono accolti da un buon profumo di torte appena sfornate e cioccolato. Gabriel accoglie i ragazzi con un volume di voce sicuramente più alto del dovuto per farsi sentire da Castiel nel retrobottega, e comincia a prendere i loro ordini ed a preparare quanto richiesto.

La panca nel locale è già piena e i ragazzi sono costretti a sedersi fuori. Dean addenta la crostata che ha sognato per tutta la settimana (non che non abbia sognato anche colui che l'ha cucinata), parlottando del più e del meno con gli altri. C'è più gente del solito, e all'interno Gabriel è indaffarato a preparare montagne di crepe.

Proprio mentre Dean pensa che non vedrà Castiel questa domenica, considerando anche il fatto che è seduto fuori, sente Gabriel chiamare il fratello. Di nuovo si presenta quella stretta allo stomaco, e Dean è tentatissimo di entrare dentro con una scusa qualunque: prendere un fazzolettino, una bottiglia di acqua, o perché no, ordinare ancora qualcosa. Charlie e Sam si guardano e non hanno bisogno di parlare per capirsi. Dean nota i loro sguardi, alza gli occhi al cielo e decide che in effetti la torta gli ha messo sete.

Appena entra di nuovo nel locale vede Castiel aiutare Gabriel con gli ordini. Lo osserva in silenzio, sperando che l'altro non lo noti. I suoi occhi si fissano sul ragazzo, e si chiede come mai all'età di trent'anni vedere delle mani sbriciolare dei biscotti dentro ad una crepe sia diventato un gesto quasi erotico. Castiel indossa una maglia blu che qui e là è sporca di farina, con un grembiule avvolto alla vita, e Dean immagina quanto sarebbe bello poter stendere il ragazzo su un tavolo pieno di farina e...

Un colpo di tosse lo riporta sul pianeta terra. Nota che all'interno del locale vi è rimasto un solo cliente.

“Posso aiutarti, Dean?” gli chiede Gabriel.

Castiel alza la testa dalla crepe che sta preparando e i suoi occhi si posano su quelli di Dean; gli sorride, e poi riporta l'attenzione a ciò che sta facendo.

“Uh, eh... volevo solo una bottiglia di acqua, per favore.”

“Arriva!”

Si sente un lieve colpo provenire dalla vetrina e quando Dean si gira vede Sam e Charlie che ridono e con la mano chiusa a pugno e il pollice su. Dean, ovviamente, alza gli occhi ai cielo.

Castiel porge il vassoio con la sua opera d'arte alla signora, le porta il resto e la saluta con un ultimo sorriso. Un sorriso diverso da quello che ha fatto a Dean un attimo prima. Lo sa lui, e lo sa Dean.

“Ciao, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” lo saluta l'altro, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver abbreviato il suo nome. Castiel se ne è reso conto di sicuro. I due si osservano per un tempo che è infinitamente maggiore di quello che la norma richiede, ed è ancora Gabriel a riportare giù i ragazzi dalla Luna, con un altro colpo di tosse. Dean prende la bottiglia di acqua e dopo aver pagato pensa a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe ancora fare o dire per rimanere più a lungo nel locale. Proprio mentre apre la bocca per salutare, e andarsene via con la coda tra le gambe, è Castiel a interrompere il silenzio.

“Dean, posso... posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Uh, certo.”

“Mi sembri un esperto di crostate, e volevo, beh...”

“Esperto? Mi piace solo mangiarle, a dire la verità,” replica con un lieve sbuffo, e maledicendosi contemporaneamente.

“Beh, mi fido molto di coloro che mangiano. Ho fatto una crostata alle fragole, e prima di offrirla al pubblico volevo un tuo parere. Se vuoi, ovviamente. Non ti sentire obbligato,” continua l'altro, portando lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe. Non sta per caso arrossendo?

Dean è senza parole, e sente su di sé lo sguardo divertito di Gabriel.

“Mi stai offrendo un assaggio di una crostata... sarei un pazzo a rifiutare!”

Gli occhi di Cas si alluminano, invita Dean sul retro, che prima di seguirlo avvisa Sam e Charlie fuori, i quali ovviamente non risparmiano commenti ironici.

Il retrobottega del Crepe Land è perfino meglio del locale stesso. La prima cosa che Dean nota sono gli scaffali pieni di scatole di ingredienti, un frigo colmo di frutta e bibite fresche, nonché riserve di cioccolato, biscotti fatti in casa e caramelle. Dietro la parete si trova una piccola cucina, con nel mezzo un tavolo, due forni e diversi fornelli. La parete dietro ai fornelli è colma di attrezzi di ogni tipo, e sul banco di lavoro si trovano due impastatrici. Il profumo avvolge Dean, che in ultimo nota un piatto pieno di biscotti e una bellissima crostata alle fragole.

“Ti farei fare un giro turistico per il Crepe Land, ma oltre a questo c'è solo il bagno e un appendiabiti, e una porta che va sul retro. Non è molto ma... mi piace. Questo posto profuma già di casa,” dice Castiel, accarezzando il tavolo.

Dean capisce le parole di Castiel. Sembra pazzo a pensarlo, e forse lo è, ma comprende il significato dietro quella frase e quella lieve carezza. Dean prova la stessa sensazione ogni volta che va alla Roadhouse. Quel pub ha visto sicuramente momenti migliori, i tavoli sono colmi di scritte e perfino scheggiati, le panche sono ben lontane dall'essere comode ed Ellen e la figlia Jo non ne fanno passare liscia nemmeno una ma... Roadhouse è sinonimo di casa. Quando i genitori di Dean e Sam sono morti, sono stati Ellen e Bobby, vecchi amici di famiglia, a prendersi cura di loro. Loro sono la loro famiglia, e dove sono presenti loro... è presenta una casa. Perfino il vecchio garage di Bobby, dove Dean passa le giornate a riparare macchine, è casa, non importa la puzza di benzina, le macchie di olio, il disordine. 

“Dean?” chiede Cas, richiedendo l'attenzione dell'altro.

“Ci sono, scusa. Quello che hai detto...”

“E' stupido, lo so.”

“No! No... è... bello. Lo capisco. So cosa intendi.”

Castiel sorride con lo sguardo abbassato.

“Quindi, uhm... crostata alle fragole, dicevi? Ha un ottimo profumo, Cas.”

L'altro lo guarda come se Dean fosse qualcosa proveniente da un altro pianeta, qualcosa di caro e prezioso da tenere stretto.

“Non... non è un problema se ti chiamo Cas, vero?”

“No, no... in effetti... no.”

“Bene.”

“T-torta. Sì, torta,” balbetta Castiel, portando l'attenzione sul banco di lavoro. Prende un piatto, un coltello e una forchetta. Si rigira verso la torta, sapendo di avere gli occhi di Dean puntati su di sé, e con la mano tremante ne taglia una fetta per poi riporla con cura sul piatto, accompagnata dalla forchetta. Porge il tutto a Dean, con un sorriso che gli attraversa completamente il viso.

“E' ancora calda, e... vuoi qualcosa per accompagnarla? Un po' di panna, del gelato...?”

“No, no va bene così, Cas,” risponde Dean, addentando il primo boccone con gli occhi puntati sul pasticcere, che a sua volta lo osservava con le labbra appena schiuse e gli occhi spalancati.

Il lieve gemito di piacere che Dean emette a boccone ormai scivolato nello stomaco, con tanto di occhi chiusi, arriva dritto dritto nella spina dorsale di Castiel, che senza volerlo fa scivolare appena la sua lingua per inumidirsi il labbro inferiore.

“Responso?”

“Cas, sposami,” risponde l'altro, per poi realizzare quello che ha appena detto.

“Beh, almeno invitami fuori a cena prima,” replica divertito Castiel, e la tensione sembra svanire per un attimo.

I due ragazzi parlano per qualche momento della torta, finché Dean non finisce la fetta per intero. Gli chiede quanto gli deve per l'assaggio ma Cas non ne vuole sapere di accettare soldi, nemmeno un singolo dollaro. È stato lui ad invitarlo, e non sarà una fetta regalata a far male.

“Credo di dover andare, Sam e Charlie si staranno chiedendo che fine ho fatto.”

“Ti ho rubato da loro per un po' di tempo, in effetti... sono stato scortese verso di loro. Aspetta, voglio farmi perdonare,” replica Castiel, prima di tagliare un'abbondante porzione di crostata ed avvolgerla nella pellicola.

“Cas, no, non devi, davvero...”

“No, davvero. E poi ormai è quasi orario di chiusura. Consideralo come... regalo di vicinato!”

“Se insisti...”

“Bene allora. Penso sia il momento di vedere se Gabriel ha dato fuoco al locale....”

Il locale non è avvolto dalle fiamme, e Gabriel sta pulendo le piastre; si sono fatte quasi le diciotto, e Sam e Charlie sono all'interno a parlottare con il maggiore dei Novak.

“Scusate,” li interrompe Castiel, “vi ho rubato Dean ma mi sono fatto perdonare con un po' di crostata. Sembra aver passato il test!”

“Ottimo! E non preoccuparti Castiel, puoi rubarlo quando vuoi!” esclama Charlie, che riceve un'occhiataccia da parte di Dean, con le mani in tasca.

“Scusate se vi abbiamo trattenuto. Ci vediamo domenica prossima?” 

“Senz'altro,” interviene subito Dean, che porge la sua mano a Castiel, sorridendo.

* * * 

“Gabe?”

“Mh?”

“Quando Dean mi ha stretto la mano mi ha lasciato un foglietto. Con il suo numero di telefono scritto sopra.”

“Uh-oh.”

**CINQUE**

Sono quasi le undici di sera e Castiel si sta rigirando nel letto con il telefono in mano. Ha memorizzato il numero di Dean e sta pensando a qualcosa da scrivergli. Non che sia l'unico problema, perché il ragazzo pensa che forse sia troppo presto per sentire l'altro. O forse troppo tardi? Si chiede cosa Dean stia pensando e perché mai gli abbia dato il numero di nascosto. Non vuole farsi illusioni, ma sente nello stomaco qualcosa che potrebbe quasi definire speranza.

Prima che ancora se ne renda conto, invia un semplice saluto.

_Ciao, Dean, sono Cas :)_

Quasi spera che l'altro stia dormendo, ma nemmeno un minuto dopo sente il telefono vibrare.

_Hey cas! scusa per come ti ho dato il numero ma non volevo farmi vedere. grazie ancora per la torta_

_Nessun problema. Mi fa piacere sentirti anche fuori dal Crepe Land_

_Anche a me. ci vediamo sicuramente domenica prossima_

_Ne son felice :)_

_:) Notte, cas_

_Buonanotte, Dean_

* * * 

E' una settimana lunghissima per Dean. Perfino Bobby ha notato che il ragazzo ha qualcosa di strano, soprattutto perché controlla il telefono almeno una volta ogni trenta minuti. Sam aggiorna Charlie sulle condizioni del fratello, e sanno che è una situazione grave quando Dean non fa nessuna battuta orribile su Joffrey, durante la loro maratona di Game of Thrones del sabato, perché troppo impegnato a scrivere messaggi.

* * * 

“Cas, sei con me?”

“Mh? Sì, sì, certo,” replica Castiel al fratello, mettendo il telefono in tasca.

“Hai un sorriso ebete da una settimana. È Dean, vero? Hai usato di più il telefono in questa settimana che negli ultimi sei mesi.”

“Non sono affari tuoi, Gabe.”

“Ok, ok,” ammette l'altro, alzando le mani in segno di resa, “sai se anche oggi verranno?”

“Uh, uh... solo Dean. Sam e Charlie hanno altri impegni oggi.”

“Ah, sicuramente,” gli risponde Gabriel con un occhiolino, mentre comincia a portare fuori le due panchine per l'apertura pomeridiana del locale.

* * *

Dean è alla guida dell'Impala del '67, un altro posto che il ragazzo può chiamare casa. Vedere Castiel dopo una settimana in cui si sono scambiati centinaia di messaggi lo fa agitare. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo e sentire la sua voce, ma non sa quanto l'altro lo avesse veramente desiderato. E sicuramente Dean oggi non ha passato un'ora a lavarsi, passare in rassegna tutti i vestiti nell'armadio e ad aggiustarsi ogni singolo capello.

Arrivato di fronte al locale, guarda l'ora. Le cinque e mezza; non è un caso che sia arrivato mezzora prima della chiusura, perché l'idea che gli gira nella mente è quella di poter poi uscire insieme a Cas, magari invitarlo a cena, o a vedere un film, o portarlo a casa e...

“Dean-o! Che fai imbambolato là fuori? Entra!” lo accoglie Gabriel, raggiungendo la porta.

“Uh, ero sovrappens... hey, Cas.”

“Ciao, Dean,” lo accoglie l'altro, con un sorriso enorme stampato sul viso, “crostata alle ciliegie?”

“Sì, grazie.”

“Uh Cas, dimenticavo,” interviene Gabriel, “stasera ho un appuntamento e dovrei uscire tipo... adesso. Ci pensi tu a chiudere tutto?”

“Non credo di avere altra scelta, Gabe, anche se ci sarebbero da fare le grandi pulizie...” risponde Castiel, cercando di ricordare se effettivamente il fratello gli avesse detto già nei giorni precedenti o se si tratta soltanto di una scusa per farlo rimanere solo con Dean.

“Cas, posso restare io ad aiutarti. Non ho nulla da fare a casa. Se... se vi va bene, ovviamente.”

“Perfetto, Dean-o! Visto, Cas? Ok ragazzi, fate i bravi,” dice Gabriel, togliendo il grembiule e la targhetta dalla camicia, “comincio a portare dentro le panchine.”

* * * 

“Penso che questo posto non sia mai stato così lucido e splendente, nemmeno da nuovo,” sorride Cas, chiudendo la porta d'ingresso e la serranda, “dovremmo assumerti!”

“Non vi conviene. Passerei più tempo a mangiare o a pulire i fondi delle confezioni di mascarpone.”

“Almeno nulla andrebbe sprecato,” continua Castiel, “sono le diciotto e trenta Dean... ti ho trattenuto troppo. Senti, ci sono gli ultimi barattoli da portare dietro, posso farlo da solo, tu...”

“No Cas, ho promesso di aiutarti. Almeno possiamo stare un po' soli,” ammette Dean, rendendosi conto troppo tardi del peso delle sue parole. Il suo sguardo si posa su quello di Castiel, che lo osserva a sua volta. Entrambi riportano l'attenzione sul bancone, e quando le loro mani si scontrano sullo stesso barattolo si chiedono scusa contemporaneamente. Fanno avanti e indietro in silenzio, con i loro gomiti che ancora si toccano davanti alle mensole. Dean non può non notare il pezzettino minuscolo di pelle che fuoriesce dalla maglietta quando Cas si alza in punta di piedi ed alza il braccio per raggiungere la mensola più in alto. Dean pensa che sarebbe bello spalmarci una crema, Nutella, qualsiasi cosa, per poi leccarla via e mordere Castiel finché...

“Dean?”

Il ragazzo risponde senza risparmiare un colpo di tosse, “scusa Cas, ero... sovrappensiero.”

“Non è la prima volta oggi. Tutto bene?”

“S-sì. Abbiamo finito, dunque?” gli chiede, mentre nella sua testa continua a ripetersi di chiedergli di uscire. Avanti, Winchester, fatti coraggio, sbrigati, non far passare un'altra settimana, non chiederglielo poi via telefono, avanti Dean!

“Sì, spengo le luci davanti e... possiamo andare,” risponde Castiel, quasi deluso.

I loro corpi sono vicini, e nessuno dei due sembra avere intenzione di spostarsi.

“Le... luci, Dean, scusa,” continua Cas, passandogli vicino, troppo vicino, per raggiungere l'interruttore, “mi aiuti con il grembiule? Temo di aver fatto un danno con il doppio nodo,” gli chiede, avvicinandosi e mettendosi con la schiena di fronte a Dean.

Dean perde il respiro, e con le mani tremanti cerca di disfare il nodo. Non riesce a trattenersi, e con le mani accarezza lievemente la pelle dell'altro, sperando che Castiel pensi non sia voluto.

* * *

Castiel non ha nessuna difficoltà con il nodo, è sempre stato in quel modo ed ogni sera riesce a slacciarlo senza nessun problema, ma non vuole che questo momento di intimità (seppure si tratti solo di pulire il Crepe Land) finisca. Non ha il coraggio di chiedere a Dean di uscire, e comincia a credere che Dean in effetti non voglia nemmeno provarci, non ha importanza quanto abbiano flirtato via telefono.

Non importa quanto il cervello gli dica di fermarsi, che anche volendo uno come Dean non potrebbe mai perdere la testa per uno come lui, il suo corpo sembra aver assunto vita propria e più sente il leggero tocco delle dita di Dean, più si fa indietro verso il corpo dell'altro.

* * *

Dean ha paura di dire qualsiasi cosa, perché la sua gola è secca e il suo respiro potrebbe tradirlo. Si sbaglia, o Castiel ha fatto almeno un paio di piccoli passi indietro, verso di lui? Solo un piccolo spazio ormai li separa. Ha allentato il nodo, e il suo sguardo si sposta lentamente verso l'alto. La maglietta semi-attillata di Cas non lascia spazio all'immaginazione. Non sa che lavoro facesse prima, ma Dean pensa che Cas per avere quelle braccia e quella schiena sicuramente ha lavorato su di sé. Il collo è un richiamo continuo, e quei capelli, dio, Castiel sembra appena scivolato giù dal letto dopo una notte di sesso.

Adesso o mai più, Winchester.

Dean termina di togliergli il grembiule, facendolo scivolare a terra, e posa le mani sui fianchi di Castiel, alzando leggermente la maglia per avere il contatto diretto con la pelle.

“Cas...”, ed è un lieve sospiro, udibile soltanto nel silenzio del locale.

Castiel chiude gli occhi e comincia ad abbandonarsi alla sensazione, felice, con un lieve gemito. Indietreggia appena, tanto quanto basta per chiudere definitivamente la distanza tra i due, e sente la mano destra di Dean portarsi avanti per accarezzargli lo stomaco. “Dean,” sussurra con la voce spezzata, ed è tutto il permesso che lo stesso Dean ha necessitato.

Stringe Cas ancora più a se e comincia un lento movimento del bacino, un movimento quasi impercettibile ma che spinge Castiel a muoversi a sua volta. Dean approfitta di quel paio di centimetri di altezza che ha in più, e si china appena per posare le labbra sul collo di Cas, che si lascia sfuggire un piccolo gemito.

Castiel potrebbe rimanere in quella posizione per ore, perché sentire il calore del corpo di Dean sul suo, mentre i loro corpi si muovono lentamente ma già in unisono, è tutto ciò che ha desiderato da quando ha posato gli occhi su di lui. Tuttavia vuole di più, e comincia a voltarsi lentamente, facendo scivolare a sua volta le mani sui fianchi di Dean.

I due ragazzi si guardano per quello che sembra un tempo infinito, mentre si accarezzano portando le loro mani lentamente su e giù sulla la schiena dell'altro. È Castiel, nonostante il viso arrossato dalla vergogna mista ad eccitazione, il primo a portare le mani sul sedere di Dean, spingendolo in avanti per quanto possibile. Dean emette un piccolo gemito, e la sua erezione comincia a farsi più dolorosa, stretta nei jeans.

Chi dei due prende in effetti l'iniziativa, non è possibile capirlo; sia Dean che Casi si muovono in avanti, alla ricerca dell'altro. Castiel si alza leggermente in punta di piedi mentre Dean si inumidisce le labbra, e finalmente le loro bocche si toccano, il braccio destro di Cas si alza per posare infine la mano sulla spalla tesa di Dean, mentre l'altra ritorna sul fianco.

È un bacio diverso da quello che Dean aveva immaginato, molto più dolce e più timoroso, come se per ora le loro labbra stessero solo tastando il terreno. È perfino casto, in un certo senso, il contrario di quello che indicano il movimento dei loro bacini, spinti uno contro l'altro. Dean porta le sue mani sul collo e sul viso di Cas, e con un lieve sospiro sulle sua labbra paffute, lo spinge piano contro la porta alle sue spalle e comincia a divorarlo.

La gentilezza è dimenticata quando Cas apre appena la bocca e fa scivolare fuori la lingua, andando a cercare le labbra di Dean pronte a loro volta a far spazio a Castiel. Quest'ultimo assapora ogni singolo sapore della bocca di Dean; sa di ciliegie e di vaniglia, e c'è un altro profumo, qualcosa di nuovo, probabilmente Dean stesso. È già una droga e nonostante il respiro cominci a mancare ad entrambi, nessuno ha intenzione di staccarsi, incapaci di togliersi le mani di dosso, perché tutto ciò che hanno desiderato è finalmente qui, e non vogliono correre il rischio che finisca, come se fosse stato uno sbaglio.

**SEI**

“Dean, sei così dannatamente sexy...” sospira Castiel, quando finalmente si staccano per riprendere fiato.

“Io? Tu ti sei mai guardato allo specchio?” mugugna Dean, spostando l'attenzione sul collo dell'altro, “è dal primo momento che ti ho visto che,” da un bacio sul collo, “volevo,” altro bacio, “farti,” un altro bacio, “questo.”

Castiel chiude gli occhi, inarcando appena la schiena per non perdere il contatto con i fianchi ed il bacino di Dean, portando le sue mani nuovamente sul suo sedere e spingendolo in avanti.

“Dean... voglio... voglio...”

“Cosa?” domanda Dean, non perdendo mai il contatto con la pelle di Cas.

“Te... voglio te. Subito.”

I ragazzi si baciano ancora, divorandosi le labbra a vicenda, mettendoci sempre più passione e morbosità. 

“Cas... Castiel,” ripete Dean, il nome detto con dolcezza, quasi una preghiera. Il ragazzo si struscia sul corpo di Castiel, e con un lieve sforzo gli alza le gambe per poi avvinghiarsele intorno alla vita, spingendolo con il bacino verso la porta chiusa. Castiel allunga le braccia sulle spalle di Dean, mentre lecca l'interno della sua bocca per poi mordicchiare le sue labbra.

“Voglio mangiarti, Dean... ti prego...”

Dean emette un lieve gemito, con l'erezione sempre più dolorosa che si strofina accanto a quella di Castiel. “Ho un'idea migliore,” sussurra nell'orecchio di Cas, che chiude gli occhi assaporando il momento. 

Dean rilascia Castiel e va verso le mensole, sentendo già la mancanza del corpo caldo di Castiel contro il suo. Cas lo vede dare un'occhiata veloce ai barattoli, per poi vedere che l'attenzione dell'altro si sposta verso il frigo. Come illuminato da qualcosa, Dean apre il frigo e vi tira fuori una vaschetta di mascarpone; si rigira quindi verso la piccola dispensa, ed allunga la mano verso il barattolo di Nutella. “Sono le prime cose che ho assaggiato qui. E ora voglio sapere come stanno su di te.”

A Castiel si illuminano gli occhi, prende Dean per il polso e lo porta verso la cucina. 

“Voglio scoparti, Dean, voglio avere le tue gambe attorno al mio corpo e sentirti supplicare di spingere sempre più forte,” Castiel è un fiume in piena, mentre si spoglia completamente per poi sedersi sul bordo tavolo, aprendo le gambe ed allungando le mani verso l'altro.

“Cas... la tua bocca. Quando parli così mi si spegne il cervello,” lo osserva Dean, inumidendosi le labbra e cercando di non farsi seccare la gola quando i suoi occhi si posano sull'erezione di Castiel. Posa quanto preso un momento prima sul tavolo accanto a Castiel e comincia a slacciarsi i jeans, per poi toglierseli in un unico gesto unitamente a boxer e calzini. Castiel lo aiuta a tirarsi via la maglia, per poi riprendere a baciarlo ed accarezzargli il petto e la schiena, senza nessuno strato a fare da barriera.

“Non per rovinare il momento,” dice Dean sulle labbra di Castiel, “ma è poco igienico.”

“Mmh, ci penserò poi. Non riapriamo fino a Martedì.”

Ed è tutto ciò di cui Dean ha bisogno. Fa scivolare la mano sul petto di Castiel e senza troppa attesa, chiude il pugno intorno al pene di Cas, che emette un piccolo gemito di sorpresa.

“Cazzo, Dean. Oh, dio...”

Le mani di Castiel si stringono alle spalle di Dean, che a sua volta aumenta il ritmo del polso e porta la sua bocca sul collo di Castiel, già pieno di succhiotti. Castiel è in preda all'eccitazione e, aiutandosi con un braccio posato dietro di lui, alza il bacino andando incontro al ritmo della mano di Dean.

“F- fuck. Dean, Dean...”

“Ssh, baby,” gli sussurra all'orecchio, ed è un miracolo che riesca ad osservare l'estasi sul viso di Castiel senza avere un orgasmo. Castiel ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semi-aperta, la sua lingua che spunta appena fuori per inumidirsi le labbra, il braccio teso dietro di sé, ed ogni volta che ripete il nome di Dean il suo viso sembra illuminarsi. Basterebbe questa visione per farlo venire in questo preciso istante, e Dean non resiste alla tentazione di portare l'altra mano sulla propria erezione e cercare di mantenere lo stesso ritmo. Rischia di venire come un teenager alla prima esperienza, e un po' a malincuore resiste alla tentazione di venire subito sullo stomaco di Castiel, perché ha altri piani per la testa.

Castiel emette un borbottio di noia mischiata a fastidio quando non sente più Dean schiacciato a sé, ma segue i suoi movimenti perché si ricorda che Dean aveva in mente qualcosa, e non vede l'ora di scoprire cosa. “Spero che tu abbia in mente di scoparmi qui in terra.”

“Cas,” geme Dean, “non ho protezioni e null'altro per farlo.”

“La prossima volta allora. Adesso fammi vedere cos'hai in mente,” gli ordina l'altro.

Dean infila una mano nei capelli di Cas e lo bacia avidamente, ripetendo le parole appena dette da Castiel: “la prossima volta”. Si accorge che anche lui desidera ci sia un prossima volta, perché sente che Cas è la persona che non sapeva di stare cercando. Le farfalle nello stomaco si fanno sentire, e prima di farsi crescere organi riproduttivi femminili, Dean alza Cas dal tavolo e lo fa sdraiare con delicatezza sul pavimento. “Non il posto più comodo del mondo, Cas... ma ho paura di spaccarti il tavolo.”

Cas ridacchia e tira Dean verso di sé, aprendo le sue gambe e facendo modo che i loro bacini si incontrino ancora una volta. Infila una mano tra i capelli di Dean, mentre porta l'altra sulle loro erezioni. Muove il polso su e giù ed entrambi i ragazzi gemono, uno sulla bocca dell'altro, e Castiel tra un sospiro e l'altro maledice gli occhi verdi di Dean e ogni sua piccola lentiggine.

“Vediamo cosa mi dici adesso,” sussurra Dean all'orecchio di Cas, prima di cominciare a scivolare in giù, lasciandogli una piccola scia di bava sul petto. Senza troppi preamboli, Dean prende l'erezione di Cas nel suo pugno per poi portarla alla sua bocca, e il corpo di Castiel risponde con un lieve inarcamento del bacino. 

“Dean, Dean...” ripete come una cantilena, mentre alza leggermente la testa per vedere i movimenti dell'altro, infilandogli la mano nei capelli. I gemiti di Cas cominciano a farsi più alti ogni volta che Dean lecca la sua erezione per poi riportarla in bocca e risucchiando, come se fosse nato per farlo.

Il ragazzo si mette in ginocchio ed allunga il braccio per raggiungere quanto preso prima.

“Dean, per favore...”

Dean vorrebbe fare con calma, gustarsi il momento, ma in realtà la visione di quello che ha sotto di lui non gli permette di far funzionare abbastanza il cervello. La prossima volta, si ripete a mente, mentre apre il barattolo di Nutella. Per fortuna il calore della cucina l'ha resa sufficientemente morbida per farla fuoriuscire e versarla facilmente sullo stomaco di Castiel.

“Pervertito. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, considerando il tuo amore per le crostate...” sghignazza divertito Castiel, appoggiandosi sui gomiti per osservare meglio il lavoro dell'altro. Dean lo guarda sorridendo, gli occhi che gridano brama, mentre continua a versare la Nutella, arrivando fino al pene.

“E non è ancora finito. Ho scoperto che queste due cose insieme sono la fine del mondo. Se poi sono su di te...”, continua Dean, aprendo il barattolo di mascarpone, cercando di spalmarlo al meglio su Castiel, impaziente di riavere le labbra di Dean su di sé. “Voilà, finito,” termina Dean, poggiando da parte vaschetta e barattolo.

Castiel ridacchia, “spero che tu ora abbia intenzione di ripulirmi con la lingua.”

Dean lo guarda come un affamato guarderebbe una fetta di torta, e con un ghigno si rifà spazio tra le gambe di Castiel e comincia a baciarlo dal collo, passando ai capezzoli e ancora più giù verso lo stomaco. Porta la lingua al mix di Nutella e mascarpone, pensando che forse ha esagerato con il primo ingrediente, ma cancella il pensiero quando vede Castiel nuovamente in estasi, gli occhi blu pieni di lussuria e fissi su di lui. Dean continua a leccare, portando poi la bocca a sfiorare la punta del pene di Castiel. Fa appena scivolare fuori la lingua per leccarla, per fare impazzire Castiel, il quale emette un gemito di piacere. Il fiato di Cas si fa sempre più corto e spezzato ad ogni leccata e succhiata di Dean. Involontariamente apre di più le sue gambe e comincia a muovere ancora il bacino in su e giù, su e giù, cercando di trovare lo stesso ritmo dell'altro.

Dean tira via ogni traccia di Nutella e mascarpone, risucchiando come un dannato maestro, portando la sua mano destra sulla propria erezione pulsante, che richiede attenzione.

“D-Dean...” geme Castiel, completamente stravolto, “cazzo, cazzo... sei così sexy, oh dio, così... così...” ripete stravolto, inumidendosi le labbra e sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti, “sto per venire, Dean.. oh dio, proprio lì... Dean...” ripete, inarcando la schiena.

Il Winchester aumenta il ritmo del proprio pugno, cercando di non perdere la concentrazione su Castiel. Risucchia lungo tutto il suo pene per poi finire con uno schiocco, leccandosi le labbra sporche di mascarpone. Si china ancora su Castiel per ricominciare a succhiare e leccare, spostando le mani sui suoi fianchi, scolpiti dagli dei in persona, emettendo lievi gemiti di piacere sulla punta dell'erezione di Cas. Ci vuole ancora un attimo, ma infine Castiel fa sentire “Dean!” ai vicini e viene nella bocca calda di Dean, stelle nei suoi occhi e respiro affannoso, il bacino e le gambe tremanti, mentre Dean ingoia ogni singola goccia di sperma guardando Castiel dritto negli occhi.

Castiel riprende fiato qualche attimo dopo, tra un “cazzo” e “Dean” sospirati lievemente, con le mani quasi timorose che vanno ad accarezzare le braccia di Dean. “Vieni qui,” gli ordina con voce spezzata mentre si mette seduto, e Dean si mette in ginocchio tra le sue gambe ancora aperte, prima di baciarlo avidamente, le su mani sul suo viso e nei capelli. Castiel sposta una mano sul pene di Dean e comincia a muovere il polso su e giù, cercando di non interrompere il bacio e l'intrecciamento di lingue. I sapori mischiati eccitano Dean, che è il primo a staccarsi per cercare di riprendere fiato.

“Cazzo, Cas. Così, vai... Cas, Castiel...”

“Mmh,” risponde solo l'altro, continuando a tenere lo stesso ritmo, adorando come il suo nome intero suoni sulle labbra di Dean. Quest'ultimo muove avanti e indietro il bacino, ansimando sempre più forte. Bastano pochi movimenti per Dean, ancora troppo eccitato dalla visione precedente di Castiel, per venire sulla pancia dell'amante. Dopo aver scambiato qualche sguardo e bacio casto, Dean riappoggia piano Castiel per terra e ancora una volta scivola in giù per pulire Castiel dal proprio seme, andato a mischiarsi negli ingredienti spalmati prima. 

“Mi farai morire, Dean...” sospira Castiel, osservando Dean riportare la lingua verso il suo stomaco, le labbra lucide e gonfie.

I due si avvolgono uno all'altro per baciarsi. Passano minuti interi prima che riescano a staccarsi, con Castiel che afferma di necessitare di una doccia. Le risate che seguono riempiono il Crepe Land, e sono piene di promesse.

**EPILOGO**

Quando Dean si sveglia il mattino dopo nel suo letto, avvinghiato a Castiel, non può fare a meno di sorridere. Sposta un piccolo ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte del suo... ragazzo? Amante? Non sa ancora come definire Castiel, non vuole dare ancora un nome al miracolo avvenuto soltanto poche ore prima. L'importante è che ora sia qui con lui. E spera che sia soltanto la prima di una lunga, lunghissima, infinita lista di mattine.

Si alza piano per non disturbare il ragazzo, e dopo una breve sosta in bagno, si reca in cucina.

“Hey.”

“Buongiorno, Dean.”

“Sammy... grazie... per aver fatto finta di avere impegni ieri,” mugugna Dean, mentre prepara il caffè. 

“Come?”

“E dai, mi hai sentito.”

Sam ridacchia divertito, e gli dice che ovviamente sapeva che il suo piano e di Charlie sarebbe andato a buon fine. Avverte inoltre il fratello di aver chiamato Bobby, perché oggi Dean si meritava una giornata libera. Il maggiore lo ringrazia, accorgendosi nel frattempo di non sapere come Cas preferisca il caffè, così ripone sia zucchero che latte in un vassoio.

“Oh dio, guardati.”

“Zitto, Sammy,” alza la voce Dean, diventando rosso come un peperone.

“L'unica cosa che devi promettermi è di fare piano. Non ho voglia di star sveglio quasi tutta la notte a sentire mio fratello che fa... cose. O di come e quanto supplichi di farsele fare.”

Dean prende il vassoio borbottando qualcosa sottovoce, e quando entra in camera nota che Castiel si è svegliato.

“Mmh, buongiorno Dean...” lo saluta Cas, con la voce roca e spezzata dal sonno, che finisce dritta dritta a dar brividi a Dean.

“Dio, se sei sempre così alla mattina... povero me. Ho già voglia di fare un altro round, baby...”

“Winchester, per favore... fammi almeno bere il caffè,” ridacchia Castiel, “piani per la giornata? Non dovresti lavorare?”

“No, Sammy ha chiamato al garage dicendo che mi serviva un giorno libero.”

“Ottimo,” sorride Castiel, prima di fare un generoso sorso di caffè, “mi porti a fare un giro per Lawrence? Poi dovrei anche passare a ripulire il negozio, magari.”

“Non... a dire il vero non conosco molto la mia città, Cas.”

“Allora la scopriremo insieme. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.”

È solo l'inizio.


End file.
